Birth of an Ace
by Hannibalrider
Summary: After TLO Percy leaves to become a Mercenary. three years later a war between Russia and USA starts and unknown pilot appears with unseen skill to turn the tide of the war. Crossover with Ace combat five plus characters from the game are in the story too
1. Chapter 1

**8-16- 2009 **

**Percy's pov**

I watch as the camp party after we beat the titans. But I didn't join them Annabeth try to kiss me a while ago but I wasn't in the mood she ask what wrong I reply with I just tired.

She took the answer and say we're talk later and ran off to her siblings. I lay in my cabin thinking about what next do quests for gods like a pawn. I mean only when the camp in danger, the gods ordered or bad stuff happen does a demigod get a quest and you always had to see the oracle for some stupid prophecy that always had some bad in it.

I think maybe I should leave this camp and be freelance hero no gods ordering me around, threaten me or stuff. Plus I chose my own quests and don't need a prophecy for it yeah sound great.

I quickly pack some clothes, money and other things but then I stop. Do I need to be hero still I mean other then the gods and camp no know what happen in New York or the feats I done before meaning I don't' any credit or hero worship.

Maybe I should be a mercenary. Yeah I know it sound like a bad idea but I get pay to fight the enemies of my employers which will be legal government, no terrorist groups and rouge states because I don't to be charge with crimes if I work for them.

I finish packing and start to wonder what type of mercenary I should be foot soldier are common your find but I always want to try flying. Yeah maybe I be a pilot but first I need to some how block the gods or other beings from finding, IM, and sensing me or they will find me.

I got it I need some magical item that hide me from the gods and demigod plus monsters but where to find one.

Maybe Hecate can help she is the goddess of magic. I IM her ask she make me the item I need she says yes but wants something in return. I wonder what I can trade for the magical item but before I decision she pop up in my cabin.

"don't worry I know what you can trade" she says in a dark tone. I ask what then she laughs " your virginity will do" she said and grins I couldn't help but to notice how pretty she is long dark hair, dark green eyes, fair skin, and maybe D cup breasts.

She moves quickly and pulls down my pants then my boxers. " mm someone is a big boy" she says as she suck my dick I felt my cheeks getting red. After Hecate finish giving me a blowjob she order me on the bunk. I remover the rest of my clothes and lay the bunk then Hecate mount me and starts bouncing up and down my cock.

I close my eyes as the pleasure hits me no wonder my dad and uncle had lots of kids this feels great. We I finally cum Hecate gets off and blend over in front me without need encourage I fuck that goddess pussy like a dog. I feel her breast(by this time she naked) their so firm and soft I soon shot a other load of sperm in her then i flip Hecate on her back and take that bitch again. I lick and suck her small brown nipples as I screw her by the time when both finish.

I stare at the goddess as she dress, create a black necklace that will hide me from the gods and others people. " well see you stud maybe we can play some other times" Hecate whisper in my ear then touch my skin and the tan I had is gone my skin now white or pale I guess. " that should help you from being recognize easy" she said and teleport away.

I smile as she gone, dress, put on the necklace, and leave with my stuff. I sneak to the ocean and decision to head for Africa first since wars break out their more common now. I likely in that continent for a while get some experience in modern warfare and also find someone who can teach me to fly plane.

I got a ride from some seahorses to south Africa which took some days getting there but I here. After a few days I got pick by some illegal PMC ( private military company)in some city I can't remember they thought I was some runaway white south Africa kid. Well at first they want to sell me to some gay dude but I got to take me and train me after I kill one of my guards. The guy in charge of these guys like how I kill the dude saying he was some annoying and offer me the chance to join them or be sold.

As you can guess I chosen option one and the best part the leader is a former fight pilot. I hop in the truck as it me and a few guys to the mercenary hide out.

**Three years later in Adak island , Adak military air base **

**9-20 2012**

**Unknown'Pov**

I curse as I got what is the worst place to be assign. Adak island, Alaska. This used to be a mostly civilian airport but the USAF turn it in a air base and I Kei Nagase, 23 fresh out the air force academe am struck here. I sigh wonder what I did to deserve this.

I hear captain Jack Bartlett call all the newbie's or nuggets like me up. I fall in with about 20 other second Lt I see the captain who our instructor plus captains baker and Stevenson who are also instructors. " today me , Baker and Stevenson are taking seven of you Nuggets up in the sky for a some more training" captain says and me and six other nuggets hop into our Northrop F-5 tigers and start to get up in the air.

**If you play Ace combat 5 you should know what going to happen to next. Percy will shown the next chapter after the attack as a replacement pilot and I be putting more character from Ace combat in the story. Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kei's Pov**

I climb out of my plane shaking a little. Eight people are death I thought because HQ miss place some numbers, it was just a training mission that until some aircrafts show and command ordered Captain to lead us and made contact. He order me and the other nuggets to go somewhere else as he, Baker, and Steveton engaged the enemies.

But those aircraft attack them killed steventon and then went into the area where me and the others were. I fought back but Captain saved me but the other were unlucky Captain Baker survive the battle but his plane was damage and he crash land on the run away and die.

I see the captain Bartlett talking with that reporter Albert Gennette they had a short talk. And Albert point his camera at I forced a smile and snap a shot then he leaves.

I enter to the nearest restroom and puke my lunch out in to a toilet. Then head for bed I really need the rest and as I hit the mattress with out changing I wonder what tomorrow will bring.

**Bartlett's pov**

I down a other shot of whisky "damn it" I thought those nuggets didn't deserve to die plus Stevenson and Baker. I finish briefing the commander of this baser about what happen and just ten minutes ago.

Major Allen c. Hamilton the base second in command just told me I getting a replacement but he a mercenary I complain about this but he say it not his call and tells me I should be happy I least getting something to replace the people we lost today in the end I finish my drink then hit the sack.

**The next morning **

**Kei's Pov**

I stood near the run away waiting for the mercenary to arrived. I see his plane coming and I gasp he flying a PAK FA(check my profile for the link of what the plane looks like and info on it . Its a fifth generation jet fighter its color a solid black but it has red trims on it. "those are even suppose to be in service until 2015 and that in Russia only how the hell did this guy even get one" I heard captain say.

It land me and the other remaining rookies gather near it. He is wearing a olive green flight suit, he remove his white helmet, visor too, and climb down the ladder that a crew member just hook to his plane.

I felt my breathe go still he is handsome. He has short military cut raven black hair, fair white skin, sea green eyes, a handsome face, he also tall maybe 5,10 , fit and grinning at us.

"hi I mercenary they sending over callsign is Blaze and that all you get" he says to us. Then saluted Bartlett and he return it then takes him on a tour of the base.

Later to my surprise I see him my room. "first Lieutenant Kei Nagase" I said to him "Blaze" he answer me " what are you doing in my room" I asked him "I your new roommate " Blaze told me as he lay down a duffel bag on the bunk under my.

Which belong to one of the nuggets killed the day before. His stuff already pack send home right now. We chat for a minutes before I excuse myself for dinner but I left gave one last glance at him.

**Well that all for now until next chapter. As you all guess Blaze is Percy and next chapter be in his pov and any idea will be welcome. Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Blaze's Pov**

I watch Nagase go and wonder if she be a nice roommate and then finish unpacking my stuff.

Then head off for the mess hall for some dinner when I got their everyone look at me. I grab a tray and ignore them as best as I can and sat next to Nagase to my surprise.

"where you from" one gut ask me he look in his late 20s had dark brown and eyes. "none of your business where I from" I answer him he mutter something I didn't catch.

And ask what my name " sorry but that private but like said when I landed my callsign is Blaze and that all you get" I tell them.

One guy a first airmen class ask if I be in combat "yeah I was in the African continent war" I told them and they all stare me like I grew a second head.

"you fought in that war and lived you must pretty good" I hear Captain Bartlett say to me as he sat next to me.

I chat with them for a while before leaving and checking my plane. I find it being check out by a old man " you must the pilot of this girl" he say to me I told yes.

"well she a beauty name 2Lt Peter N. Beagle but you can call me pops" he said to me

"so you a mechanic" I ask him he said yeah and he the head one at that " worry I make sure she maintain for used at any time pops says and I smile I like this guy all already.

I check out the base for the second time and notice how its not really much a airbase. Yeah it is one but it pretty small not to small but I say this place is more a outpost than a major base.

I check some of the babes on the base not much pickings I can say. But that Kei Nagase found out she Japanese and I got to say that light skin woman is hot with her dark brown jaw length hair, brown eyes and beautiful face.

She really something but I think I get to know her before I even try to make a move on her.

I later took my plane in the air for a short fly to get good look around the area.

Then I landed and went for the shower first afterwards. The room I sharing with Nagase, when I enter she still up reading some book.

"hey where you been" she ask me nicely I told her I went for a fly and then the showers. I got on my bunk wearing a white shirt and grey swear pants " night Nagase" I said and fell a sleep but I heard Nagase say good "night too Blaze"

**Sorry it short but I got writer block right now plus I still need to finish the next chapter of Titan king's Revenge soon seem that lots of people really like that story. Well anyway Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**9-22-12**

**Blaze's Pov**

I woke up to the sound of Nagase getting off her bunk. I pretend to be asleep and she bought it then crack open my eyes just a little to see her changing I know this is wrong but I was just so curious.

When she finish she left to for breakfast and I soon got up then got ready for the day.

Afterwards head for what ever this place makes for breakfast. See Nagase poking at her food and then I think I saw it move a little Nagase freak out and toss it in the trash.

I also notice other people in the eating room do the same and toss the stuff that passes for food here into the nears trash can.

I sigh and buy a sandwich from a vending machine I smile it was the last. I sit next to Nagase and say hi to her "oh hey Blaze had a good rest" she asks me I nodded and unwrap the sandwich.

I felt Nagase eyes fall on me and I first try to ignore them but I couldn't so I turn to her "hey want half of my sandwich" I told her and she nodded. We share the sandwich in silent and Captain Bartlett came in calling us.

I took my sweet time getting where he wants me, I was the last to get there. He ask why am I late " well I saw this pretty and while some time flirting with her" I lie and he shakes his head.

And then spend a hour listening to him talk about the practice we be doing, like I need to go over basics again I seen action and shot down enemy planes already.

I spend the day flying formations and practicing tactics and teamwork with the other nuggets.

I show off a bit and perform some advance tactics and flying style.

My plane pretty much outclass anything they likely had on this base and Captain ask me several times how I got a PAK FA I answer him by saying a other time and drops it.

We finally finish for the day I hit the showers fast.

Then watch TV in the lounge room which suck the TV only had ten channels on it and most of the stuff here are old and should be replace.

Maybe I shouldn't had sign that contract with the air forces so what if they are paying me good money to be part of their forces for a while It not really great if they station me in the middle of nowhere.

As I lay on the couch when Nagase sits next to me " anything good on" she ask me. "yeah happy days if you like that" I answer her.

"it ok" she said and watch the show with me.

We also join by this guy named Alvin H. Davenport he about 6'1, brown eyes and hair and he seem to has a habit of talking to much, his callsign is Chopper and also Kei is Edge.

"hey guys" he said to us Nagase reply with a hi but I just ignore him.

So he and Nagase talk a bit and even got me talking but just mostly about the practice today and everyday things.

But any questions about where I from, my name, or even if I got family I didn't answer.

The day went fast and the next day also went pretty fast for me.

**Sep 24 **

I rush out to my plane in full gear today we just got a mission a minor one but a mission. Some unknown aircraft has enter US airspace and the squadron has been ordered to make contact and direct the plane to landed at the nearest airfield.

I grin as I jump in the cockpit of my fighter and start getting ready for take off.

**Well hope you like and next be soon I guess I update my other stories soon too. Any way REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

**Blaze's Pov**

After getting permit I was the last to leave the airfield came behind the captain, Chopper and Edge.

I laugh a little as I saw the captain's plane it is a F-4 Phantom, I only see those in museums or air shows before never in the field. Wonder why captain using one and the other two are in F-5 tigers. Then we got orders from the AWACS thunderhead

**Another aircraft of unknown origin has entered . US Airspace**

**We have confirmed the target type as a strategic recon plane flying at very high altitude.**

**Despite our repeated warnings, it continued to penetrate our ADEZ,and was fired upon by US air defense forces **

**We believe one of our SAMs damaged the unknown plane,but did not destroy it.**

**Radar shows that the aircraft is currently losing altitude, and is attempting to egress feet wettowards the ocean.**

**Intercept this aircraft and force it to land for identification.**

**Do not fire upon this aircraft until further orders are transmitted**

This is Heartbreak One of Wardog Squadron," called Bartlett. "We are approaching the target."

This is AWACS, callsign Thunderhead

Roger. Bring the target to the ground. Do not fire at the target. Repeat, do not fire at the target."

"You got that, nuggets?" Bartlett called to the other two pilots.

"Wardog 2, roger," replied Nagase.

"Wardog 3, roger," concurred Wardog 3.

I sort of zone out for a few moments as they talk. Wardog 4? Hello! Can you hear me, kid?" shot Bartlett,. "You better be mark in' our tail, son

"Wardog 4 here captain" I said and then complain about the kid thing. " well that you new nickname kid" he say and laughs .

Man, I'm glad you drew the short straw instead of me!" breathed Wardog 3.

"Second Lieutenant Alvin H. Davenport, zip it!" snapped Bartlett. "You need a nickname, too?"

"I respectfully ask to be called Chopper, sir," replied Davenport. "I'm afraid I may not be able to respond to any other moniker."

"Hmm..." mused Bartlett. "That does fit you well. I've got a better name for you, but I'll keep it to myself. OK?"

"Aw, cut me some slack, man!" groaned Chopper.

You're forbidden to fire until I give permission, understand?" said Bartlett

"sure captain" I response first

" good boy" he says After a few seconds, he asked, "All right, where's Motormouth Chopper?"

"Wha...That's your name for me?" stuttered Chopper, aghast.

"You've got a knack for comic dialogue," shot back Bartlett. "You mind sending the surrender request for me?"

"Oh, no, please," mocked Chopper, "age before beauty."

"I'm real shy around strangers, you know," teased Bartlett.

"Sheesh," griped Chopper. "Testing, testing...Attention, unidentified aircraft. Set your course for our beacon immediately."

"Good," praised Bartlett.

"Uh..." continued Chopper, "we will direct you to the nearest airfield. Lower your gear if you understand."

"Uh..." continued Chopper, "we will direct you to the nearest airfield. Lower your gear if you understand."

The landing gear did not lower, and the plane gave no sign of comprehension. Instead, it continued to descend. Without warning, Thunderhead's voice boomed through their speakers.

"Warning! We have four high-speed bogeys inbound," he informed the pilots. "Approaching unknown aircrafts, bearing 280, altitude 6,000. Hold your fire until further orders."

"Crossing the pond to fly cover for their spy plane, huh?" thought Bartlett aloud over the radio. "Now there's a fighter pilot worth his wings. Enemy inbound, bearing 280! Head on."

I look at my HUD and find four aircrafts coming at us. I then see their MIG 29 well in a few minutes a missile coming at us. And thunderhead telling us weapon safe don't fire but Bartlett say engaged the enemies.

"Wardog Squadron, weapons safe!" ordered Thunderhead. "Hold your fire until further orders."

"Oh, COME ON!" shouted Chopper. "Those aren't blanks they're firing out there!"

Then, they heard the words they had all been waiting for:

"Shut your mouth and fire back!" growled Bartlett.

"Captain Bartlett," , "this is Thunderhead. You are violating direct orders!"

"Shove it!" snarled Bartlett dangerously. "I'm not gonna watch any more of my pilots die!"

I didn't need to be told twice fire one sidewinder " fox two" I said and watch the missile go and hit one of the MIG 29.

It exploded into a fire ball of death then went down into the water captain got one soon and edge too.

But I had to save her when the one last one got behind her and almost lock on. Chopper complaining how he didn't get any kills.

"not fast enough boy" I told him and muttered over the radio. Then thunderhead send us a transmission

**Emergency transmission from Base.**

**To all Adak Base personnel:1: All information regarding today's encounter is to be classified.**

**2: Captain Jack Bartlett is ordered to report to base headquarters immediately.**

After landing and briefing we got some time to our selves but captain still getting his butt chew out by the base commander

Later saw him chatting with pops and a reporter outside a hanger but I ignore this and went to eat.

**Bartlett's Pov**

"Why do they even bother reprimanding me anymore?" I said

"I know I'm gonna be stuck at Captain forever."

"Who do you think's covering up the battle?" asked Genette.

" the government, the only thing across this strait is Russia and we don't need to start a war with them right now" I told him.

Pops join us and we talk some more pops also told Genette about my old Russian ex.

I felt my heart hurting for a moment then it was gone. I then shower and hit the good old sack.

**Their finish with this chapter. Hope you all like it next be soon as I done with it and also next stories to be update is titan king revenge. REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blaze's pov **

I lay in my bed thinking of what happen earlier today its about 11:50 now. I couldn't help but kept thinking of the events that happen today, it was great to shoot down some planes and I got two which is one more than anyone else.

I decision to remember how I even came to be a pilot ha is just three years I left home feels like more to me. I try not to remember the ones I left and if they ever find out I left at my own free will or abandon them their likely killed me or something worst.

I start to remember how I was take to that PMC base and spend three months training to be a soldier. It was tough and hard at first but I got used to it and learn as much I can from my teachers.

Then sometime in December scientists report a asteroid was heading for earth it was code name Ulysses it had a diameter of roughly 1.6km (1 mi). And as you can guess the world panic but soon nations started to work together to try to destroy or at least get ready for impact and the aftermath.

Unexpectedly Egypt start to build a defense weapon against Ulysses and many other African nations help fund, build or provide manpower to build a network of rail guns in northern state of Sudan with Sudan permission it was called Stonehenge turret network or Stonehenge for short.

And why did they do this well after doing a lot of math and stuff science nerds figure out Ulysses was going to impact Africa.

As you can guess this just cause more panic in the whole continent and in about six months Stonehenge is on line or almost there. Ulysses was precise to impact earth in about nine months so it was amazing that they can build and get the thing on line.

At the time me and my company were hired by the Sudanese to help guard it. The pay was good man even through I was the less experience member of the company my pay was still good.

All we did was patrol, kept people not authorized to be in the area off and sometimes just sit in a guard post all day.

I spend most time when we were off duty helping with the building of Stonehenge. Nothing hard just helping to move material and working with nerds to hook up the electronic systems.

While this happen countries were getting ready for impact and finalized plans they made.

I wonder what "camp" was thinking at this time no don't about them their nothing but the past you left. But still they kept coming back in to my head epically my mom I wonder if she marry Paul or if I got any half- siblings.

I toss the thought away and remember happen next it was Aug 2 when Ulysses came around but unexpectedly it broken into hundreds of pieces. Stonehenge took out many of the larger pieces but their was just too many of them.

I remember sitting on a tank looking up into the sky as pieces of Ulysses were coming down.

Luckily I and my comrades were at Stonehenge because no pieces of Ulysses were to hit the area.

But other areas were hit a lot of the people die, for sample Kinshasa the capital of democratic republic of Congo which had a Population of 10 million was hit by a piece that killed 500,000 people, all in pieces hit Europe killing three million a lot hit the dense pack Germany, the Americas lost 750,000 people, Asia will lose 1.9 million but mostly in china, Australia lost about 30,000 people to the asteroids and finally about 1 million die in the middle east.

The damage ran into the billions and the world economy took a massive hit. Prices went up, inflation up, riots happen and finally a few short wars started. Like for one will be the civil war China had that topple the communist government and gave way to a democracy regime but some parts break away like Tibet for instance.

And new countries were form in the aftermaths of these wars but that for a other time. Man dealing with the aftermath really suck me and the company became like the police in the country that hired up at the time which was Sudan we enforce a curfew, broke up riots with tear gas, rubber bullet, had to guard builds that provide free food and water.

Almost got killed in some riot that started over a few crates of bottle water.

As I kept going through these old memories I didn't notice my hot roommate Kei asking me if I still awake until she got off her bunk and shake me a little.

" what wrong" I ask her

"can I ask you something" Kei told me I nodded to her

" how did you do that today" she ask me and I look at wondering what she was talking about.

"I mean how you didn't hesitate when you shot the first missile at that aircraft"

" it not that hard you just target it and push a button that all Kei not really that hard will maybe if their trying to escape" I told her and she looks at me in horror

"hey you shot one too remember" I said to her

" because they were shooting at us for god sake Blaze and I almost couldn't do it" she tells me.

"will it get easier the next time" I told her and she goes back to her bunk but she kiss my left face cheek before moving.

" oh Blaze can you tell me what you did in the African continent war" she told me after getting on her bunk

I smile a little " sure I tell you about but not all of it ok, good night" I answer her and fell asleep hoping tomorrow won't be a hard day.

**Hope you all enjoy add some things from the ace combat world in the chapter and next one will be out soon. REVIEW **


	7. Chapter 7

**Blaze's Pov**

I groan as that stupid alarm clock went off I going to break it but Kei turn it off. " wake up Blaze" she call to me but I just roll on my side and grunt to her but she decision to then grab my blanket and pull me off my bunk.

I hit the floor hard " what the hell Nagase" I shout at her " it time to wake up Blaze just cause you're a mercenary doesn't mean you don't follow the base routine too now up Blaze" she told me with a smirk.

I throw my pillow at her but she dodge and throw it back at me " now get ready or I kick your butt " " fine I will" I told her and she went in the bathroom for a shower. " oh one last thing Blaze" she said before getting in " what " I ask her " don't you ever peek at me again or your balls will be gone" I frozen at this she know I wasn't sleeping that day.

I soon got my self ready for the day even through I didn't but now Kei won't leave me alone.

Like when I decision to flirt with a decent looking female ground crew that helps maintain the planes. Kei rudely broke this up with her dropping a wench on the officer's foot by accident she says.

And about a hour before we are to meet with the Captain she ask me if I can let her fly my plane just once.

Told her no because she doesn't know how to fly it and its my only one so if she wrecks it I be grounded until I can get a other plane here through a different model one. She gave me puppy eyes until I said yes but only after I teach her how to fly my Russia not American made plane she gave me a hug and shout "yeah".

And for about 30 minutes I let her sit in the cockpit of my plane and told her how to work the controls and some facts about my plane.

She look like a child at a candy store as she sat there listening to me.

Soon afterward we go to meet up with Captain sometimes I wonder why he haven't retire and married.

He such a old man with that altitude of his but then again I known a few people like him.

Plus he sort of funny in his own special way, he remind me of Andrew Rail and then I start to remember how that old man save me from that bullet.

I then start to remember more of what happen after Ulysses hit earth. Sometime in October about two months after it came China falls into civil war because of the government mishandling of the situation the economy fell, on Oct 15 students start masses protests against the government which cause the leaders to send in the army to break them up, but it just cause the protests to get even more bigger with more citizens joining, army was so killing plus wounding hundreds of protesters and on Nov 3 the Chinese army broke.

Some of it just couldn't keep killing their own people, on that day a entire company deflect to the protesters then a few more and finally until a whole division deflect later on. And they soon attack government positions then from their things got hotter, the leaders send forces to destroy the defectors but some instead join them and pretty soon the Chinese armed forces were choosing sides.

It end up with the rebels trying to take the capital but they failed and were force back, they retreat south and after a series of four battles China split into two parts.

North china held by the communist government and the south hold by rebel military units, armed civilians and a newest form democracy government. While this happen Tibet risen in a uprising with civilian overrunning arm armories and a even a few Chinese units station their join them plus a few other regions did the same.

As this was happening Israel face a uprising from the Palestinian into the country who thought Ulysses was a sign from their god. It was bloody uprising that last four months a lot Jews die but the Palestinians took more losts, it ended when the Israel government and the Palestinian.

Agreeing to a peace treaty the terms were that the west banks and Gaze strip were to be a free independent Palestine state. They surrender their claim for east Jerusalem for some rights and funding from Israel for their new country.

Also in Mexico a revolution happen that will lead to trouble with the USA.

And as global trade was effect, their were countries going through debt and deficit crises that happen the most serious was in the Euro union.

" kid are u hearing me" I heard Captain voice that broke me out of my thought " yes" I said.

"were u listening to me or should I say what I said just now" he said to me in annoy tone that made me laugh a little. " I take that as no and now I going to explain what I said again and everyone please blame kid here for it" he said and start to talk again.

I felt my fellow pilots now giving me looks and not happy ones at that but I ignore them so I can listen to the captain go on about a mission or something like that

**Well that all for now folks until the next one. Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blaze's pov**

I yawn as I am lifting off the runaway to join the rest of my squadron. The briefing was long but it did finally end with Captain telling us to get in the air.

" wardog 4 please get in position" I hear Captain Bartlett telling me through the radio and I do as I am told.

Then I hear base giving us a other briefing of this mission.

**A ship of unknown origin has been detected approaching the Sand Island coastline.**

**We've confirmed that this ship has launched numerous unmanned aerial vehicles**

**probably used for reconnaissance.**

**The UAV will likely return to the launch ship for retrieval after completing their **

**spy operations.**

**You are to halt this operation by intercepting and destroying these recon drones**

**before they can be recovered by the ship.**

**However, do not attack the ship until further orders are transmitted**

" about people you know the what to do, so don't screw up or else command be mad at us" Bartlett say over the radio and we fly to the targets.

After about ten minutes or maybe fifteen the AWAC Thunderhead gives us a update on the mission.

"**Wardog, this is Thunderhead. Unmanned recon drones returning to spy vessel. Shoot them down before they get back to the ship."**

" ok nuggets you heard the man lets get those birds" Captain Bartlett shouts over the channel in a happy tone.

"roger" me, Chopper, and Edge answer him and go after the drones.

" remember don't shot the ship guys" Bartlett reminds us as we all see the drones on radar.

" yeah we know" I tell him over the radio and move to shoot down one of those drones.

"hey don't shoot them all Blaze leave some for us" I hear Chopper tell me as I fire one missile at a drone and watch it go down to the sea.

The other join in too and in less of a minutes all targets are down.

" pretty east right, merc?" Bartlett asked me

" yep" I answer him and move for the ship

" hey no attacking that ship remember kid" Bartlett warns me and I pull away then rejoin the squadron.

" good thing these are just drones" Chopper say to Edge as I rejoin them and laugh at her reply to him which is yes.

" what so funny Blaze?" she asks me and I just laugh some more

" oh at how wet between the ears you two are" I told them and Chopper says will you prefer if those weren't drones?

" does it really matter?" I said

" that cold dude" chopper tells me

" hey I don't, if those were drones or planes piloted by people, I getting pay to shoot them down and kill anyone I order to" I shout over the radio and soon their silence on the channel.

Thankfully the silence was cut short by Thunderhead

**"Warning: Multiple bogeys inbound, closing fast."**

"are they coming from the same vector from last time" Bartlett asked Thunderhead

" **yeah they are" **Thunderhead answers quickly

" ok everyone get in formation and Wardog 4 over my tail" Bartlett barks out orders over the radio channel

Wardog, you are not cleared to engage at this time!" thundered Thunderhead

" hey if they attack us, we can return fire and shut up already" I told Thunderhead

" nice one kid" Bartlett tells me

" it nothing, I deal with a lot AWAC guys before and I killed a good many of them" reply to Bartlett.

And fire a missile which sent a one of the bogeys to the underworld. Captain soon got one follow by Edge and Chopper. I shot the last one down after Edge started to shake up from her earlier kill.

" hey Chopper now I happy man" I shout over the radio

" save the small till until this is over" Bartlett tells us as one last aircraft that we failed to notice appear and tail Edge.

It fire on her and as she trying to lose the missile Captain Bartlett comes up from behind. The missile lock on to him instead and boom he gets hit instead of Edge.

"Captain!" she called out, as Bartlett's plane started trailing smoke.

"Hey!" he called out roughly. "Save the waterworks. I'm just gonna bail out here. We can replace these things - it's getting' the crew back alive that counts. Make a call to scramble the search and rescue copter and my reserve plane, OK?"

" ok Captain" I answer first before the others and watch him bail from his plane.

"Warning! Warning!" called Thunderhead. "Wardog Squadron, return to base immediately!"

"But the rescue helicopter isn't here yet," protested Edge.

"Leave that to the rescue team!" replied Thunderhead. "Refuel and rearm at the base, and get back in the air immediately!"

" why?" Chopper asks

"The enemy has declared war on us!" is Thunderhead answer then gives us our debriefing

**The reconnaissance UAV and the unidentified fighter aircraft that bounced us during the missionhave been shot down.**

**The ship's country of origin is still unknown, but it has ceased operations in our maritime defense zoneand has departed the area.**

**Once we sanitize our coastal waters, we will conduct a search and rescue mission to find Captain Bartlett,who was shot down.**

**Furthermore, Russia has officially declared waron the United states of America**

**First update of the years and more to come soon. Hope your all like it and Review **


End file.
